ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Eleking
is a fictional, alien electric-eel-like kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series: Ultraseven. Subtiltle(s): , , Regenerated Eleking: History Ultraseven Tadpole Eleking Eleking was a monster born and raised by two twin sisters, who let him loose on the earth after stealing Dan's Ultra Eye, which prevented him from assuming his Ultraseven form. Once the twin sisters known as the Alien Pitt arrived on Earth they donned the guises of human girls. When one of them was observing the lake she was caught by two members of the Ultra Garrison and a fisherman. As she tried to escape them she released Tadpole Eleking into the water, allowing the other Pitt Seijin to summon him when the time was needed. Adult Eleking With Ultraseven nowhere in sight, Eleking was free to wreak havoc. Luckily, Dan released Miclas, one of his "capsule monsters," to fight, and hopefully, distract Eleking while he chased after the sisters to retrieve his Ultra Eye. The two monsters battled fiercely in the lake, and soon brought the battle to land. Miclas, however, was eventually defeated by Eleking's long, whip tail, as well as his electric shock powers. After Miclas failed to defeat Eleking, all seemed lost, until Dan finally managed to retrieve the Eye by chasing the sisters to their hideout; a large spaceship, from which they controlled Eleking. Dan quickly transformed into Ultraseven, and attacked Eleking. Eleking tried to fight off Ultraseven by shocking him, but the Ultra hero was able to break loose of his tail grip, and he then proceeded to destroy Eleking's two horns with his Emerium Beam before slicing him to pieces with his Eye Slugger. Eleking's dismembered body burst into flames shortly after. Trivia *Eleking is one of the few monsters, like Gyango, who have spinning ears. *Eleking's roar is a reused Kamacuras roar from the Toho Godzilla series. Ultraman Taro Eleking re-appeared in the series Ultraman Taro this time as . In Ultraman Taro, Eleking's subtitle is "Moonlight Monster" (月光怪獣, Gekkō Kaiju). On a cold, lonely night, a full moon hung in the sky. But soon, a creature resembling Eleking arouse from the under ground. The monster attacked nearby villages, and left much destruction in his path and was then attacked by ZAT. He was seemingly defeated, but he beat a hasty retreat when the sun began to rise. Some time later, another full moon appeared, as well as the creature, who was now revealed to be Eleking revived by the light of the moon. But his attack we soon halted by ZAT, as well as some village children, who were able to get a rope around Eleking's left horn. This only angered the monster, as it let loose with more flames. Soon, Kotaro decides to attack Eleking II with his armored vehicle. The attack is short lived, however, as Eleking II jumps onto it. Kotaro used his Ultra Badge to turn into Ultraman Taro just in time. Taro then deals Eleking II a mighty beating. Eleking managed to get the best of Taro using his flames, but Taro persevered. Then, Taro used his powers to turn the rope on Eleking II 's horn into a chain. Grappling for a bit, he ripped off his horns, until Eleking II was hornless! Eleking collapsed to the ground dying, his body began to release a bubbling foam before finally self-destructing. Trivia *In the series，Eleking can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth and the end of his tail. *Unlike the original, this Eleking is a yellowish color instead of white *Eleking II was modefied from the Ultra Fight Eleking suit. *Eleking II's roar is the same roar as Takkong *Eleking II was referenced in episode 8 of Ultraman Mebius and was briefly mistaken for the original. Heisei Ultra Seven This monster re-appeared in the series Heisei Ultraseven - Operation: Solar Energy Strategy. Decades ago the people of planet Pitt tried to conquer Earth with a powerful monster known as Eleking. Their plan was foiled by Ultraseven but in 1994 the aliens returned with a new more powerful Eleking. The creature began to kill campers and destroy parts of the forest but the Ultra Garrison fought back as they managed to blow off one of Eleking's horns. It didn't take long for the Pitt aliens to repair their pet and send it on it's next mission, to destroy an experimental solar energy system. Moving to stop them, Dan transformed into Ultraseven and did battle with the beast at the institute were the system was built. In the battle, Eleking eventually gained the upper hand by using his tail to ensnare Seven. As all seemed lost for Ultraseven the Ultra Garrison used a new solar system as a weapon to drain Eleking's energy. Finally able to break free Ultraseven used his Eye Slugger to cut off Eleking's tail before destroying it with the Emerium Beam. Ultraman Max This monster re-appeared in the series Ultraman Max episodes 2 and 27. In Ultraman Max, Eleking's subtitle is "Discharge Dragon" (放電竜 - Hōuden Ryu). A monster created by the Pitt Aliens, Eleking seemed to appear out of nowhere. But as soon as he made his appearance, he right away began marching through the streets of Tokyo, looking for his favorite food: electricity. This caused the city around him to black out. DASH soon got wind of Eleking's actions, and quickly found the monster feeding on electricity. But before they could launch an attack, Eleking seemed to disappear into nothing. DASH had no choice to retreat, at least for now. Later, Eleking revealed itself again, still wanting to feed on electricity. DASH again tried to engage the creature, but Eleking began disappearing again. But DASH came prepared. They used a special device that made sort of a dome around the area were Eleking was, thus allowing them to keep him in one spot. Later, Eleking once again appeared, this time fully charged with electric power. But he soon met Ultraman Max, who lay down a brutal beating, eventually defeating the monster using his Max Cannon, blowing the monster to ashes. With the rise of the Baby Elekings a new one soon emerged one night and DASH attacked it. With assistance from Alien Pitt Eleking was dominating DASH even when DASH Bird 3 was deployed. After Kaito got the Max Spark back and blew up the Pitt Seijin ship he turned into Ultraman Max. Max's assault of Eleking was too much for the alien creation kaiju to handle and was soon thrown into space. Max turned Eleking into green dust and electricity after using the Max Sword Alter Shot. Trivia *Unlike most people can see, this Eleking has a shorter stubbier neck and it also hangs over more making it look more creepy. *In this series, Eleking's electric mouth bursts are yellow instead of blue and will continue to be this color. Baby Eleking The first Eleking laid an egg before fighting Ultraman Max. This egg soon hatched after the first Eleking was killed, but it suddenly vanished into thin air. The Baby Eleking would soon create many, but it was not until months later when a man was discovered in a coma and a dead Baby Eleking was found with him. DASH quickly analyzed the signal the dead alien creature was emitting and began to search for more of them. One was found by Mizuki and Kaito, but Mizuki was soon knocked into a coma after looking at the Baby Eleking. Kaito was soon met with the Eleking creators, Pitt Seijins. The Pitts easily beaten Kaito down and took off with the Max Spark. After Mizuki was sent to the medical bay she became furious and went off with DASH Alpha with the apparently dead Baby Eleking that was actually still alive. When Kaito caught up to Mizuki a second full ground Eleking made itself known and DASH went after it. Kaito plucked Baby Eleking off Mizuki and was getting shocked by the little creature's surge. Mizuki called for DASH Bird 3 while Kaito fought Baby Eleking and soon threw him off. All the Baby Elekings across the city were soon converted into energy by the Pitt Seijins and sent back to their ship. The Baby Elekings were destroyed with along the Pitt Seijin ship. Ultraman Mebius This Monster reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as . In Japan, the name translated as "Lim" instead of "Rimu", with "Lim" standing for "Limited", as Rimu Eleking can only be active for 1 minute like all other Maquette Monsters. Each Rimu Eleking is different, meaning that Rimu is instantly respawning, but as different entities. Created by the particle accelerator that created maquette monsters malfunctioning beneath the base of GUYS Rimu Eleking was an off shoot mutation of nanomachines with data on the original Eleking from Ultraseven's time based on trauma the original Miclas experienced. Rimu Eleking's first appearance made most of the members of GUYS nervous except Konomi. The miniature monster reappeared later that day as GUYS was eating lunch Rimu Eleking was absorbing electricity from an electrical socket. George tried to pull it out only to get severely stunned. After the destruction of Bogarmons it was decided that Rimu Eleking would be GUYS' mascot and has popped up in different places through out the rest of Ultraman Mebius's time. Triva *Rimu Eleking's chirping one time is actually the same of bird and Dino Brace in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, screeching like original Eleking and squeaks like a mouse. *Some people think this name suppose to be Elekid. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Eleking and Rimu Eleking. One day near a lake, the monster Kelbeam engaged the monster Earthtron in battle. Earthtron attacked Kelbeam, and seemed to have the upper hand, until Kelbeam launched a couple of fire balls. Earthtron was not moving, but just as Kelbeam was roaring in victory, Earthtron got back up and tore off Kelbeam's "ears." With his enemy screaming in pain, Earthtron finished off Kelbeam with his magma beam, destroying him completely. Earthtron did not have enough time to celebrate, though, for Eleking's tail came out of the lake and dragged him in. With Eleking's maneuverability and strength underwater, Earthtron could barely keep pace and was soon shocked to death by Eleking's electricity. Eleking had help, however, from special stones scattered across the lakebed, which amplified his electric powers. ZAP SPACY had used a mini-sub with a direct feed camera to watch the battle unfold, and now, Eleking had set it's sights on them! Once it emerged from the water, Rei summoned Gomora to fight it, but Eleking eventually dragged it into the lake after realizing he could win on land. Eleking easily beat Gomora, and was about to shock it to death until Rei called Gomora back. Luckily, ZAP SPACY had a plan; using their Pendragon airship to lift Eleking out of the lake and onto land, using an energy net. Now, when Gomora battled Eleking, he was victorious. However, instead of killing Eleking, Rei captured him with his Battle Nizer. Now, this powerful enemy became a powerful ally! Alongside Gomora and Litra, Eleking fought and defeated many monsters, including Zoa Muruchi, his first foe. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Heisei Ultraseven was reused for Eleking's appearance in this series. *In this series, Eleking was also given a new power: the ability to launch a powerful lightning bolt from his mouth. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Rei's Eleking reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. After the events on Planet Bolias, Rei and the crew of the Pendragon returned to the ZAP SPACY headquarters. Gomora, Eleking, and Litora all came with Rei, housed in his Battle Nizer. However, after the attack on the HQ by Dail, the Reionyx Hunter, Rei and Captain Hyuga were sucked into a workhole that led to another world infested with monsters, as well as aliens! Eleking was first summoned to Dorako, and would continue to fight alongside Rei. Sadly, Eleking met his match against Tyrant, a monster tamed by another Reionyx like Rei, named Grande. Eleking fought bravely, but was eventually brutally killed by Tyrant. The Pendragon crew mourned his death, but he was avenged by Gomora. Eleking was gone, but he would never be forgotten however. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Heisei Ultraseven was reused for Eleking's appearance in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Eleking is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Eleking was killed by Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Trivia *Eleking is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support 2 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga Pending. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for Eleking appearance in the Series. Data Elekings are primarily used by the Pitt for their plans. It is unknown whether Elekings are native to the Pitt homeworld or if they are creations of the Aliens. - Regenerated Eleking= Regenerated Eleking The original Eleking somehow regenerated after its defeat by Ultraseven, possibly from supernatural causes. It traded its Electrical abilities for Flame based attacks. Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 15,000 tons Powers and Abilities *Fire Stream: Eleking II can release a stream of flames from both it's "mouth" and the tip of it's tail. *Long Tail: Eleking II has a relatively long tail that can be used to constrict foes. - EX Eleking= EX Eleking Ex Eleking is a more powerful form of Eleking that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Powers and Abilities *Lightning Tail Rush *Lightning Cutter *Lightning Tackle *Lightning Attack - Eleking (Ultraman Max)= Eleking (Ultraman Max) The Pitt Aliens unleashed an 'evolved' version of Eleking to Earth during their second attempt to invade the planet. In contrast to its predecessors, its skin is inverted into a gray-blue color, and it constantly needs to absorb electricity to sustain itself. Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 42,000 t Powers and Abilities *Electric Disc: Eleking can fire electric waves from his "mouth;" These aren't very strong however. *Electric Surge: Eleking can electrocute others with the end of it's tail. *Electricity Absorbtion: Eleking can absorb electricity through it's touch. *Size Adjustment: Eleking can change it's size from a few inches to 183 feet at will. *Whip Tail: Eleking has an extremely long tail; ideal for choking, whipping, and constricting. *Reproduction: Eleking can create eggs from his flesh after absorbing enough electricity. - Lim Eleking= Rim Eleking Stats *Height: 40 cm *Weight: 4 kg }} Weaknesses Eleking's horns are the source of his electrical abilities, destroying them will cause him great pain. Other Media Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight with an appearence it carried on later to Red Man. Redman This Monster reappeared in Redman. In this series, Eleking has re-used Bemular roar and is yellowish in appearence with sagging antennas, resembling the Eleking that appeared in Ultraman Taro greatly.eleking in this series can throw gas granades. Ultra Zone Eleking Reappeared in The "Tokusatsu Soap Opera" Ultra Zone. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth , 0 and Ultraman All -Star Chronicles Eleking reappeared as playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth and Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0, Eleking is playable and his Spirit system can be unlocked. The effect of his spirit is shocking enemy while attacking.Now Eleking appeared in the new ultraman games = Ultraman All-Star Chronicles PSP that will be released on 7 March 2013.search this website for more about the new PlayStationPortable Ultraman game =http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_All_-Star_Chronicles EX Eleking first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Eleking is seen absorbing electricity from an electric plant until Ultraseven comes and defeats him but then the Baltan Spaceship comes and releases a purple mist where Eleking was defeated. The revived EX Eleking attempts to constrict Seven with his new body but Seven gets out in time and kills EX Eleking. And he is not seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Its appearance seems to be based off of an eel. Gallery Videos Battles Pictures Eleking vs. Zoa Muruchi.jpg|Eleking defeat Zoa Muruchi Eleking attack.jpg|Eleking attacking Rimu Eleking.jpg|Rimu Eleking as seen in Ultra Galaxy Eleking seven.jpg Eleking_Ultraman_Max.png|Eleking (Max version) Eleking 2.jpg Eleking maxs.png|Max Eleking wounded Eleking Maks.png|Max Eleking in light Ex_eleking.jpeg|Ex Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth 326px-Alien Emperor taro.jpg|Eleking in Alien Empera's army Figure Release Information glow-in-the-darkeleking-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Glow-in-the-Dark Eleking from Bandai Japan 140900868023.jpg|Bandai Ultra Fight Eleking from Bandai Japan released in the Limited Edition of the Ultra Fight DVD Boxset ref=sr_1_4.jpg|Ultra Egg Eleking ref=sr_1_5.jpg|Bandai Air Inflatable Eleking from Bandai Japan Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Rei's battle nizer monsters Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju